Life is Beautiful
by 8asdffdsa8
Summary: This fic has nothing to do with the movie, but it is sweet. Harry and Hermione meet in the Bahamas after eleven years, please read it and review! It's short and sweet! I'm only 13 so pls go easy on me!


The characters in the fic belong to JK Rowling, but the plot is mine and any other that resembles this or if this happened in real life with other people it is purely a co-incidence. The café is up for auction, however.  
  
Harry felt wonderfully free as he glided on the sand. He was sand surfing in The Bahamas – a new and pleasurable experience. Suddenly someone crashed into him and knocked him to the ground.  
  
'I am so sorry, I didn't mean it…someone hit me from behind…are you OK?' she said worriedly. Harry almost smiled. It was almost as if it was…nah, but it couldn't be.  
  
Harry helped her up and smiled, 'I'm fine.'  
  
The girl who was very good looking, wearing a lavender triangle bikini, frowned slightly and tilted her head to one side. 'Harry? Is that you?' she said wonderingly.  
  
Harry nodded and refrained from groaning. Now she's going to act like a mindless idiot and gape over the scar on my forehead, he thought. But she didn't. 'You – you don't remember me. Do you?' she said, hanging her head.  
  
'Hey,' said Harry sympathetically. He cupped a hand gently under her chin and looked into her eyes. They were damn familiar eyes. Brown eyes with gold glints in them. Where had he seen them before? Then it clicked. 'Hermione?'  
  
She nodded, 'Eleven years since I last saw you. You've changed.'  
  
'What happened to the fifth year girl I remember?' Harry asked. 'Turn around, let me look at you!' Hermione rolled her eyes and turned lightly around.  
  
Harry's mouth went dry. Her once bushy brown hair tamed into sleek loose curls with gold rippling through it. It was long and reached almost to her bottom Harry never thought he'd see the day when Hermione would wear skimpy clothes. Not that this was bad. She was tanned all over with long slim legs and a toned tummy. Her lips were pink and glossy and there was a pretty flush on her cheeks. She was beautiful. Beautiful didn't describe her properly. She was more beautiful than beautiful.  
  
'How about you come to my hotel room?' she said. 'We can use room service and catch up.'  
  
'Sure.' Said Harry.  
  
Hermione walked like a model, back straight and swaying her hips. Harry saw plenty of guys double-take when they saw her. When they got to her hotel they went straight to the penthouse.  
  
'Penthouse, huh?' Harry said.  
  
Hermione smiled. 'I travel in style.' Harry chuckled appreciatively.  
  
When they entered her room, Harry looked around. 'Wow…' he said.  
  
Seeing a mess of documents Harry smiled, 'Working on a holiday?'  
  
'I have to. I'm a busy girl.' Said Hermione.  
  
'So,' said Harry sitting in a wicker chair. 'Congratulations.'  
  
'What do you mean, congratulations?' Hermione said, lying on the white clad bed. She lay on her tummy and rested her head on her hands as she looked at Harry.  
  
'You're so successful. I've heard about you. Articles and articles on your greatness.' Said Harry.  
  
'I'm an Auror.' Said Hermione. 'I just try to do my job.'  
  
'So how's Ron?'  
  
'He's married.'  
  
'Married? To whom?' Harry asked. 'Not Lavender Brown I hope.'  
  
'No,' Hermione smiled. 'He married Kelly, a girl from Sweden.'  
  
'Sweden, huh? Is she pretty?'  
  
'Not really. That's why I knew when Ron told me he loved her I believed him. We sent you an invitation…but you didn't come.' Hermione said looking at him with wounded eyes. Harry ached for her. He wanted to take her in his arms, tell her he loved her and always had. Harry's throat tightened and he looked out the window.  
  
'I had to make you believe that I didn't exist.' He whispered.  
  
'When you didn't come back in our sixth year me and Ron asked Dumbledore about you, sent owls, worried ourselves sick. Why, Harry? Why did you go without saying goodbye?' Hermione said desperately.  
  
'I couldn't. Dumbledore made me.' Said Harry. He knew he was hurting her. He knew that he shouldn't have recognized her at all. 'I had to grow up so fast, defeat Voldemort. I didn't have time to be a kid anymore. I-It was hard.' Harry's voice broke.  
  
Hermione must have seen how torn up he was and said lightly, 'Defeated Voldemort? How come we were never told?'  
  
'That moron, Fudge, didn't tell anyone about Voldemort's return. Precious few wizards knew about it. How could Rita Skeeter publish an article on Voldemort's defeat when hardly anyone knew he came back?'  
  
'Harry, I'm proud of you.' Said Hermione suddenly. 'Your twenty six years old, and have defeated the Darkest Wizard of all time.'  
  
Harry didn't say anything but spotted a magazine cover. On it, was Hermione! She was wearing a black trench coat and black leather pants and her eyes were lined with black kohl. She kept staring at him and tucking hair behind her ears and looked very sophisticated and mysterious. 'What's this?' he asked amused to Hermione.  
  
'Don't!' she squealed trying to grab it from him. Harry held it above her head and read the headline. "Gorgeous Muggle-Born wins the hearts of People all over winning Best Aurors Award."  
  
'Very good.' Said Harry.  
  
'That,' she said, 'was embarrassing.'  
  
'So let's here about your love-life.' Harry said.  
  
Hermione grinned. 'A most boring topic.' She insisted most unconvincingly.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
'So what about you?' she said hurriedly. 'What have you been up to these past years.'  
  
'You'd be happy to know I spent a lot of time researching in the library…finding out about my past, my mother, Voldemort and what could finally kill him.'  
  
'And you succeeded.' Said Hermione admiringly. 'Want a drink?'  
  
'That'd be great. Thanks.' Said Harry gratefully.  
  
When she left the room, Harry heaved a great sigh. Fiddling with a cushion he thought about how great it was to finally see his long-time crush. He still had a dopey grin on his face when Hermione entered the room again, carrying two cocktail glasses with umbrellas, ice and iced fruit bobbing in them.  
  
Suddenly Hermione tripped over one of Harry's feet, fell on the floor and smashed the glasses.  
  
'Hermione? Are you hurt?' gasped Harry, bending down.  
  
She started laughing, 'Only my pride.'  
  
Harry spotted a cut on her chin. 'Oh, here – you've…'  
  
Hermione's hand went up to her chin. 'Oh, damn.' She said. 'I'll fix it.'  
  
'No. I will.' Said Harry, stopping her. He tilted her chin upwards and blew on the cut gently. Stroking her cheek gently he asked, 'Better?'  
  
'Much better. Thank you.' Hermione said very softly.  
  
Just as Harry leaned into kiss her, she ducked down. 'We'd better clean up this mess.' She said, looking up at him. When she turned back to the glass on the floor. Harry turned his eyes towards the ceiling. Until next time, he thought.  
  
  
  
After cleaning the mess Hermione turned to Harry. 'Do you want to go to the local café? I hear they have great music and dancing.'  
  
'Sure. I'll meet you at seven.' Said Harry.  
  
So at seven, Harry stood outside the café that Hermione was talking about, waiting for her to come. 'Harry?' someone called.  
  
Harry turned and saw Hermione. She looked stunning. She was wearing a simple lime green dress with thin straps and a hemline slightly above her knees.  
  
'You look beautiful.' He said.  
  
'You don't look too bad either.' She said.  
  
Taking her arm, he led her into the café. 'D'you want to dance?' Hermione asked. Turning red, Harry insisted, 'I can't dance.'  
  
'Prove it.' Hermione shot back.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to retaliate but couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Smirking, Hermione put one hand on his shoulder and held the other. Slipping one hand around her waist, Harry had to admit it wasn't that bad. Hermione began singing along with the song. She had a lovely voice.  
  
  
  
'It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide.  
  
I don't have much money, but boy if I did.  
  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live.  
  
  
  
If I was a sculptor, but then again no  
  
Or a girl who makes potions in a travelling show  
  
It's not much but it's the best I can do  
  
My gift is my song and this one's for you.'  
  
  
  
Harry twirled her lightly under her arm as she continued.  
  
  
  
'And you can tell everyone that this is your song  
  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done,  
  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,  
  
That I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is now your in the world.'  
  
  
  
Harry twirled her into his chest and gazed into her eyes. 'Can't dance, huh?' she whispered. Taking his hands in hers she led him outside.  
  
As she ran ahead of him Harry thought blissfully, she's incredible.  
  
He ran to catch up with her and wrapped her in his arms. She softly sang the last verse of the song.  
  
  
  
'So excuse me forgetting, these things I do  
  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
  
Anyway the thing is, what I really mean,  
  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.'  
  
  
  
Tangling a hand in the silky mass of her hair, she responded by cupping one hand behind his head, the other stroking his hair. Leaning in, he kissed her gently. When they broke apart, Hermione said softly, 'I'd never forget the colour of your eyes.'  
  
Then she closed her eyes and kissed him again. Afterwards, Harry lay with her in the sand in the moonlight. Life is Beautiful.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm a thirteen year old from Australia and a major h/h shiper. I love short fluffy h/h's but I hate them when they go past PG13 – it's just wrong. 


End file.
